Diary of a teenaged Weasley
by Luinwathien
Summary: We all know about the crush Ginny had on Harry. And we know it turned out to be so much more.Wonder how it came to be? Well read and find out. What did it take to finally be noticed by our hero? 'In Ginny's Pov' please review ! second fic !
1. How it Began prologue

﻿ 

1.

It all started that day on platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I came along with mum and my brothers, they were going off to another year at Hogwarts, and they were leaving me behind. I wanted to go with them, but mum said I was too young to go.

Ronald or Ron, my youngest brother (I had six) was going for the first time. I envied him for that, because I Ginevra Weasley (Ginny for short) had to wait another year.

So, what exactly happened at the platform, you're asking?

Well, I'll tell you how it started,

I was walking a little behind the rest of my family. I was a little disgruntled. This year Ronald would go to Hogwarts too! I would have no one left to play! Looking down, I kicked a stone that lay in my path.

Another year before I could go.

Ron was pushing his trolley, while looking around nervously. I couldn't blame him. Fred and George, the jokers of the family, had told him all kinds of horrible stories about the sorting. Now Ron was looking awfully pale. I grinned to myself; he couldn't honestly believe them, could he?

My eyes fixed on the back of a head of a boy who was walking several metres before us. He had messy black hair and wore clothes that where miles to big for him.

Next to me I could hear Percy talking about his prefect duties, whatever they were. I glanced at Ron, I could see he wasn't really listening, I could see the wheel's turning in his head. I snickered, he was to busy worrying about the sorting "test" like F and G had told him. Little did he know that the sorting only included putting a rather old hat on your head. I knew all about it, I had already read Hogwarts A History, found it near Percy's room last summer. If he found out I had been sneaking around his room, don't want to think about it.

Now, back to the boy before us. He was around Ron's age.

He was looking even more nervous then Ronald. I knew he was also going to Hogwarts, the trunk and the owl were a dead give away. I frowned when he began to look around. It was as if he was searching for something.

Maybe he was Muggle-Born? Maybe he didn't know how to enter the platform?

"...packed with Muggles, of course-,..." I heard mum say.

That's when he swung around.

I knew he wanted to ask something, but he didn't. He looked at us. I studied him for a while. He hadn't seen me yet. He had green almond shaped eyes and a round visage. He looked lost.

Then I redirected my attention to mum.

"Now, what's the platform number? Mum asked, looking at Percy.

Before he could answer I piped in : "Nine and three-quarters !!"

The boy's green eyes met my brown-ones. A funny feeling made its way into my belly.

"Mum, can't I go?" I tried again, even if I knew the answer.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy you go first"

I rolled my eyes when I saw my brother walking confidently towards platform 9 and 10.

A stern look on his face, one that said; look at me, I'm prefect !

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that boy was still watching us.

When is he going to ask? I mused silently. He didn't even blink, as if he was afraid to miss something. I wondered where his family was.

"Fred, you're next!"

Fred decided to be funny, at least he thought he was, "I'm not Fred, honestly woman, and you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?

Mum actually believed him, I knew better (yes I know, again I knew better). You see? They thought they were identical, they were to most eyes. But they forgot one, important detail. Their socks !!!!! Yes, yes, I know you must think I'm paranoid, what person studies other peoples socks! Well, the answer is obvious, isn't it? Me, Ginevra Weasley ! No, no, serious Fred's socks are green, today, and George's are bleu.

"Sorry, George, dear,..."

"Only joking, I am Fred" Fred said, and off he went. George called after him to hurry. ...Then he went after his twin, he too disappeared between platforms nine and ten.

The messy-haired boy stared with wide eyes. Finally he opened his mouth.

"Excuse me" he addressed our mother.

"Hullo dear" she responded with a friendly smile, "first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

She pointed at my more than nervous brother.

"Yes"the boy said, "the thing is,...- I don't know how to—"

Mum caught on quickly "How to get on the platform?" she said kindly and the boy nodded.

Yes !! one point for Ginevra Weasley, I was right, he doesn't know how to get on it !

"Not to worry" mum continued "All you have to do is walk straight at the barriers between platform nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared to crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now, before Ron."

"Err-ok" he said, I could tell he was as nervous as ickle-Ronniekins.

He pushed his trolley round and looked at the barrier. The he started to walk towards it and broke into a run, within seconds he disappeared like Percy, Fred and George.

Shortly after that I ran trough the barrier too, I had already done it the year before.

The first thing I noticed was the thick black smoke that came from the big red Hogwarts express. I looked at it longingly. Next year, I would be in there too.

I spotted the boy from earlier. Fred and George stood beside him they helped him carry his trunk and owl into the train.

Mum was getting teary-eyed again. She had that each year. "Fred, George, are you there?"

Seconds later, they jumped of the train and made their way true the large crowd.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." Mum had her handkerchief in hands.

Ronald tried to duck away from her as she attempted to get it of. She grabbed him and began rubbing it from his nose.

"Mum,...geroff!" Ron muttered.

"AAAhhh, has fickle Ronnie got some fink on his nosie?" the twins spotted.

"Shut up" Ron said sharply. There we go again, I thought.

Luckily mum interrupted them ," Where is Percy?"

Probably swooning over his prefect badge, but I didn't say that out loud.

"He's coming now"

And yes there he came, taking big strides, head high in the air. I shook my head. He'll never change, Will he?

The silver badge with the P, shone brightly in the sun.

"Can't stay long, mother" he said, "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves,--

"Oh, are you a prefect Percy?" Fred laughed, trying to get on Perce's nerves," You should have said something, we had no idea."

I loved their humour. Don't get me wrong, I love my Prefect brother, but he needs to laugh a bit sometimes, he's always so serious.

"Hang on" George continued, "I think I remember him saying something about it."

"once,-...

"Or twice" Fred said

"A minute"

"All summer" I tried not to laugh, but it was getting difficult, you should have seen Percy's face. It's getting purple !

"Oh shut up!!!" Percy barked.

"How come Percy gets new robes anyway?"

"Because he's a Prefect" Mum said fondly.

"All right dear, well, have a good term-send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed him on the cheek and he left, in such hurry that I could have sworn he apparated away.

Mum approached Fred and George " Now , you two-this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or,-..." she ranted.

Fred looked surprised "Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea, though" George teased "thanks' mum"

"It's not funny, and look after Ron"

"Don't worry, fickle Ronniekins is safe with us"

If I were Ron, I would stay as far away from those two as possible.

"Shut up" Ron groaned.

Wise decision, I mused.

"Hey mum, guess who we met on the train?" The twin's began.

Mum didn't look interested.

But they continued " You know the,--...

I wasn't listening anymore, maybe they had met one or another king of the pranks or something.

"Harry Potter" I heard them say. WHAT? That boy was Harry Potter?

"Oh mum, can I go on the train and see him, mum?, oh, please?" I pleaded. Harry Potter was another thing I read about. He was FAMOUS and I hadn't even recognised him !!

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't some thing you goggle at in the zoo."

I pouted.

"Is he really, Fred, how did you know?" Mum asked.

"Asked him,..."

Again I spaced out. I had seen Harry Potter, I couldn't believe it !! And he was going to Hogwarts too !!! Aaarrgghhh , why couldn't I already be eleven!

I looked at the train, trying to catch a glimpse of him.

Never mind, I thought sadly, I'll probably never meet him properly.

How wrong I was, though,...;.


	2. Happenings and the second meeting

﻿ 

1.

The next time I saw him, was when we went to retrieve my brothers from the train.

All over the year Ron had sent us letters, telling about his friendship with, and I was so surprised by what I read then, his friendship with none other than Harry Potter. The boy who lived. There also stood something about a girl, Emma Ranger or something. Oh Hermione Granger, sorry my mistake.

That was also the year my little brother almost gave mother a heart attack, when she was informed about the happenings with a fully grown mountain troll.

The headmaster sent us a letter that said something about saving the Granger-girl from the troll.

Mother didn't know if she should be mad at them or congratulate them. She went bonkers when she read the Granger-Girl went in search for the troll, "Honestly" she had said, "that girl is mad"

That's why she get's along so well with my brother, I thought. But I didn't believe that she went in search of the troll. In Ron's first letters to me, he wrote that Hermione was an insufferable-know-it-all and that she was like a dictionary, always reciting things straight out of some huge textbook. He also said it was no wonder she had no friends. Since the happenings with that creature, they were friends. Harry potter, Hermione Granger and my little brother, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Phhewww, I am so glad I didn't get that surname !!

Anyway, the affair with the troll was nothing compared to what I am about to tell next.

Ronald helped Harry (yes I am calling him Harry, can't keep on calling him the boy who lived now, Can I?) to save the philosopher's stone !!! Mum almost fainted when she read how close Ron had come to a confrontation with VVV, Vol err you know who !!! This happening reached the front page of the daily prophet in no time !! I believe the title was: Voldemort Defeated , or something like it. Next to the article stood a big photograph of Harry Potter, which I immediately cut out of it to place it in my diary.

So when we came on the platform, I immediately spotted Harry Potter. This was my chance. Butterflies whirled around in my stomach. "There he is, mum, there he is, look!" I was so excited.

"Harry Potter" I squealed, "Look mum, I can see..."

She cut me of abruptly "Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point!"

I shut my mouth and my cheeks coloured a violent red. It clashed horribly with my hair, I swear.

He had heard me, but didn't say anything. I felt so embarrassed.

Mum smiled down at him that's when I noticed my brother and the Granger girl, Hermione...

"Busy year?" mum asked.

"Very" Harry said, "Thanks for the fudge and the jumper Mrs. Weasley."

"It was nothing, dear." Mum said modestly. I rolled my eyes. Really it was nothing? She had been fussing for days before finally deciding the colour and the design of the jumper.

"Ready, are you?" A scratchy voice behind me, made me jump. There stood a more than plumb man with a moustache and brown/grey hair. I didn't like the way he stared at Harry. As if the boy was some kind of insect. I didn't like him either. He looked furious. Behind him, stood a very skinny, sour looking, woman. Her arms securely around the shoulders of a, ehm how can I put it politely, a fat boy.

"You must be Harry's family!" mum exclaimed. She smiled at them, though I could see she didn't like them to much either.

"In a manner of speaking" The man said shortly "hurry up boy, we haven't got all day" and with that he walked away.

Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione. While he did, I began studying the girl.

She was a bit taller than me. Her bushy brown hair frizzed around her face and her eyes were a kind hazel, like mine. A pang of some feeling I didn't understand ran true me as I watched her lean in to Harry to say something.

I shook my head, Ginevra Weasley, you're beginning to act weird.

I didn't even now how much " weirder " it was going to get.


	3. Crush? No Way !

﻿ 

3.

The first weeks of the summer went by, slowly. I did what I always did.

I played Quidditch with Fred and George and even listened to the endless ramblings of Percy.

Of course I also wrote in my diary, often, like you can see. I also found myself thinking about Harry Potter, he was famous, and also kind of cute.

What? Did I really just think that? Ugh, no scrap that part, I didn't say it, okay?

Actually, it was kind of creepy how I found myself thinking about him, constantly !!

Must have something to do with the bludger that Fred hit me with !!

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I was slowly going insane! I had to ask about Harry, so I went to find Ronald.

_Flashback:_

I strolled lazily into the kitchen. Ronald was seated on a chair by the table, writing.

Curiously, I approached him.

"What are you writing, Ronniekins?" I grinned.

He turned red and glared at me. " I am writing a letter, Ginevra, I thought that was obvious."

"To whom?" I seated myself next to him and tried to read over his shoulder.

He dropped a large book of the Cambridge cannons on top of the letter and glared at me.

"That's none of your business, sister dearest."

Ouch, that hurt.

"Are you writing to Harry potter?" I asked again, sounding a bit shy, for some reason unknown to me.

"Yes, Ginny" he sighed.

"Why can't I read it?"

"Because, Ginners,..." said Fred when he came walsing through the kitchen door " Because you don't read other people's letters.

"I didn't ask you! " I snapped at him. Oh how I wished to wipe away the smirk on his face. Or even better yet, to slap it away !

"Fred's right" Ron said.

"What is so private about that particular letter?" I couldn't help but keep trying.

"It's about Harry Potter, isn't it?" Fred piped in. I glanced at him and blushed.

"Aha!!" he roared "has our little Ginners got a crush on the boy who lived?"

Good question, maybe he was right, maybe I had a crush. That would explain all the weirdness.

However, I wasn't going to admit it to them.

"No" I said defiantly.

"Then why the questions?, you're never interested in the letters we write." Ronald asked, grinning madly.

Where are those Quidditch bat's when you need them?

"I am just curious " I snarled a little sharper than I had meant.

"Sure" Fred smiled.

Okay, now I was getting irrated, they just had to rub it in, didn't they ?

"I do not have a crush on Harry BLOODY potter." I shouted angrily.

Both Fred and Ron looked astonished and a little taken aback.

"All right" Ron was the first to break the silence " No need to explode"

I made a face at him and left the room, punching Fred in the stomach as I did. He didn't even flinch.

"She's mad" I heard them say. "She's a woman." Fred said.

Then they looked at each other " a mad woman" they agreed .

I stomped up the stairs and threw open the door to my room.

So what if I had a crush on Harry? It would probably be over before the end of the summer.

Again, I couldn't be more wrong.


	4. Surprise ?

﻿ 

4.

Several weeks later I awoke to find an unexpected surprise downstairs in the kitchen.

I descended the stairs sleepily, dressed in a long nightgown with a Muggle cartoon on it, dad had given it to me.

I had looked everywhere but I couldn't find my jumper.

"Mum" I said without really looking at anyone " Have you seen my jumper?"

"Yes dear, on the chair with the knitting stuff. The cat was sleeping on it."

That's when I felt it, a presence. I felt eyes on me. Eyes of a somebody, who normally wouldn't be found in our kitchen.

I raised my head in slow-motion. Green, green eyes settled on my face, then on my nightgown. Green eyes that belonged to some black haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

I squealed, grabbed my jumper and ran up the stairs.

"Damnation" I cursed, why couldn't I act normally around him? He must think I'm a total loser !!

I felt my cheeks. They were warm. I turned to look in the mirror. They were a bright red, almost as red as my hair.

Breakfast was not on my list that day, I stayed in my room. When I was sure Harry was in the garden with Ronald, I hurried to get some toast.

I glanced at the window. The boys were de-gnoming the garden. I grinned, they were holding a contest: trying to see who could throw the gnomes the furthest.

Normally I would have helped, but that would mean being close to Harry. With al these weird reactions I didn't dare to approach him. I got all flustered just by thinking of it.

So I went back to my room and took my diary.

I am pretty sure about my crush on Harry by now. I get all flushed just by thinking about him.

But really, what can I do about it? I can't possibly tell him now, can I ?

He is famous, he must have dozens of girls swooning all over him. I'll just be like one of the many swooning girls to him.

Luckily I have Hogwarts to distract me from my crush, although he's going to be there too.

I stopped writing when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Judging by the voices, it was Ronald and, my heart skipped a beat, Harry.

I opened my door a bit and glanced around it. Sure enough there where Ron and Harry.

Then suddenly, Harry met my eyes. Quickly I closed the door and leaned against it. I let myself slide down till I sat on the ground.

"Ginny" I heard Ron mutter " you don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy, she never shuts up normally-,..."

How dare he? Oh no, oh no what if he finds out? Will he ever talk to me again?

_Smooth Ginny, real smooth, he's never said a word to you._ Well then, what do you have to lose? She thought.

Luckily several days later , there came a distraction for me.

I was sitting at the breakfast table, staring at my bacon trying to avoid looking at a certain messy haired boy across from me.

The distraction came in the form of a letter.

My Hogwart's letter !!

Finally !!!


	5. The end?

5.

Today, my dearest Diary, I bid you farewell. You were a dear friend, a loyal compagnion etc, ...blablabla

You were there for me, when no one else was. I gave you my secrets, my desires, my dreams,...

But the day has come, yes I know tragic but true, we are done, finished, finite,finis !!!

Surely you're wondering why? Well Today we went to Diagon Alley !!

Hush, that isn't the reason, now listen !! I have a wand !! yes yes, my very own wand !

Okay but that's beside the point.

The point is we went at Flourish and Blotts. You know what ? Let me just take you there.

_Flashback:_

"Ginny!!!" mum shrieked.

I almost dropped the book I was reading.

"What?" I asked turning to face her.

"Gilderoy will be signing copies of his autobiography at 12.30 !!" She looked at me pointedly.

"Err,...that's great mum ." I tried to smile.

Actually I couldn't care less, Gilderoy Lockhart was a conceited prat, if you asked me.

Mum loved him. She had a great deal of his books in her possesion. What she saw in him , I didn't know.

He may be good looking, but,...

"We can't mis that honney, go grab a copy over there and we'll get in the line."

She kept patting her hair and looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Mum, you look fine, don't let dad see you like this ." I commented before dissapearing in the croud to find a copy of that damned book !! I grabbed a copy entitled "Magical me".

The line was so long that you couldn't even see the table were he would be sitting to sign. I hurried back to my mother, she was talking to Mr and Mrs Granger.

"finally, hurry up, dear, he hasn't got all day." mum commented.

I rolled my eyes at that statement. "yes yes, he's very busy, I'm sure."

Very busy with checking his "oh-so-charming smile" in the mirror.

She hadn't caught the sarcasm in that line, but others had. They glared at me angrily.

The bushy head of Hermoine Granger caught my eye. She pushed several people out of her path till she, Harry and Ron were standing with us.

"Oh, there you are, good" I heard mom say.

I sighed. She still patted her hair and I saw her sneaking glances at the window. What a fuss !!

Finally Gilderoy Lockhart came into view. I shook my head again, he was surrounded by large pictures of himself. Can you be more self-centered? The pictures were flashing everyone brilliant smiles. The dazzling white teeth almost blinded me. I had to blink several times to get my sight back to normal.

The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue ( How ironic) which exactly matched his eyes. The hat was set at a jaunty angle of his wavy blonde hair.

My mother, who was standig next to me, sighed. As did many other witches. Even Hermoine looked at him dreamily. Harry and Ron were looking at eachother with raised eyebrows. I giggled at that. Fred and George had snuck of to the Dark Arts section and dad was looking at the muggle books. People were shooting him dissaproving glances.

Oh right, I thought, how could anyone NOT love Gilderoy?!

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around dearest Lockhart, taking photo's and groaning insults at people in his way. The flash of the heavy –looking, black camera emitted purple smoke. I coughed loudly .

"Out of the way, there !!" he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot."This is for the daily prophet !" he said in a sing-song voice. He made a face when the photographer stepped on his foot.

"Big deal" said Ron, I agreed with him.

Gilderoy heard him. He saw her brother and then,...stared and stared. Ehm, is he in shock? I thought.

Then he leapt to his feet. IT CAN'T BE HARRY POTTER ? he bellowed.

The crowd parted when "king Gilderoy" dived forward. Not one hair of his lovely blonde head was out of place by this movement. Must've been the gel, I smirked. He seized Harry's arm and pulled him forward. The poor boy looked bewildered.

The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned a brilliant red. Almost the same shade as my hair.

By now the photographer was clicking madly.

"Nice big smile, Harry" Gilderoy chanted in an irrating high voice and with such a wide smile that it almost looked creepy.

Ofcourse the fans thought it charming !!

"Togheter, you and I ,are worth the front page !" he drawled. Personally I thought that Harry would do lots better on the front page, alone.

Mother was looking at them fondly, though. Harry didn't seem to like it much.

Gilderoy Lockhaert was a creep !! Harry tried to escape him buth Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" he boomed "What an extraordinary moment, this is !"

He took a moment to replace his creepy grin to his supposedly award-winning smile."The perfect moment for me to make an announcement i've been sitting on for sometime now !"

"Oh no",I moaned, "hear we go."

"Hush, you silly girl, don't you realise he's going to make a speech?" a witch whith a forestgreen hat chirped. The pink lipstick she wore clashed horribly with her hat. Like I cared !

"When young Harry here, stepped into Flourish and Blotts he only wanted to buy my autobiography,..." Poor Harry.

At this, I looked down at the book in my hands. On the cover stood a big picture of him, flying on a broomstich with that creepy smile of his. "Magical Me" what a title I muttered sourly.

"- wich I shall be happy to present him now" he paused for a dramatic effect "free of charge-" the crowd applauded. " he had no idea" Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake,"that he would shortly be getting much, and much more than my book, Magical me. He and his school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me."

Oh Bullocks !! I thought.

"Yes ladies and Gentlemen, I have the great pleasure and pride in announcing that, this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft And Wizardry !

I thought I would faint on the spot, and not in the good sense ! I couldn't believe it !! That bragging prat was going to be my teacher ?!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mum was clapping loudly and cheering as was the rest of them. "D'you hear that Gin? he's going to be your professor !!" The way she said that sounded so creepy.

That's when I saw Harry make his way towards me.

Oh no, no,no, okay calm down Ginny, I told myself. It's just Harry. Yes, but it was Harry BLOODY potter !! I panicked; don't blush, don't blush. I gripped the cauldron with al my force as he neared me. My knuckels were turning white.

"You can have these", he dropped the set of free books in my cauldron. "I'll buy my own."

OOOOOhh did you hear that? I got Harry Potter's books!!! He actually touched them !! I'm never giving those away!!!

I was blushing furiously, was he serious? Could I have them, for free?.I wanted to thank him, but before I could, a voice interrupted me.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you? Potter??"

I had never met the boy that stood before us now, but his looks, the blonde hair and silvery eyes,...yes, it was most defenitely a Malfoy.

I bit my lip.

"Famous Harry Potter",said Malfoy"Can't even go into a bookshop, without making the frontpage"

he sneered hatefully. I felt Harry stiffen next to me.

Yes, I could tell that they didn't get along either. The way he sneered, made me angry.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that." I sneered just as evilly. Yeay, the famous Weasley temper was back on track !!

Malfoy smirked at me, I just glared at him. Harry looked at me astonished. He didn't truly think that I would be speechless forever, did he?

"Potter you've got yourself a girlfriend !" drawled Malfoy. I went scarlet. Luckily I saw Ron and Hermoine arrive, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's famous works.

My bro was looking at Malfoy like he was something unpleasant, wich I must say, he was !

"oh, It's you?"

"Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?" Ron sneered.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop , weasley !!"Malfoy was getting into it. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot"

I was reaching my boiling point again. I tried to relax and count to then. I saw that Ron matched my colours too, by now. He started towards Malfoy. But Harry and Hermoine gripped his jacket.

Good move.

"Ron !" Dad had arrived with the twins. "What are you doing? it's mad in here, lets go outside."

"well,well,well,..." drawled a deep voice, -Arthur Weasley"

A tall man hovered over his son. Long blonde hair cascaded down his back. His lips were curled into that everlasting sneer. Grey eyes met Brown.

Lucius Malfoy

"This is not good" I thought.


	6. Continuation of, The end ?

6.

I'm sorry about the abrupt stop in my story yesterday. Mum called me for dinner.

Not that I had much appetite, Harry was sitting in front of me, again !!! I just couldn't stop staring !! Tell me, is this normal ?

Even worse, I think Fred and George noticed !! They were shooting me these looks !! OOh, those irrating smirks !!!

They were lucky that mum had put that frying pan away, otherwise they wouldn't have had much teeth left !!

So, where was I ? Oh yes, I remember !!

_flashback:_

"Lucius" dad said, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear ?" Malfoy senior inquired, "All those raids... I hope they're paying overtime??"

He reached into my cauldron (THE NERVE OF THAT BASTARD !) and extracted, from amidst the glossy Lockhart books, a very old and battered copy of "A beginner's guide to Transfiguration.

The urge to knock him out whith my cauldron was overwhelming, but I just stared at him.

"Obviously not" Lucius cackled, "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Dad flushed even darker than either Ron or even me.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of Wizard, Malfoy." he replied, I could swear I saw steam coming out of dad's ears. (And that without a pepper up potion !)

"Clearly" Malfoy Sr said whilst staring at Mr and Mrs. Granger, who were now watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley,..." he spat, "and I tought your family could sink no lower."

Why, the vile crea,----- THUD !!! my cauldron went flying as dad dived for Malfoy Sr.

He knocked him backwards into a bookshelve. Dozens of heavy spellbooks fell all over our heads.

I quickly ducked, to avoid a particular copy of "MAGICAL me." The last thing I needed was a MAGICAL bruise !! I heard people yelling. Should I too ? I mean I shouldn't encourage violent behavior now, should I ?

Fred and George beat me to it:

"Get him dad!!" they yelled, waving their fists to encourage him.

"No ARTHUR, NO " Mum cried, she was hysteric. She was jumping up and down, waving violently whith her arms, trying to get dad's attention. Mrs. Granger looked taken aback, but Mr. Granger looked amused. "Go ARTHUR !!!" he shouted, "punch him on the nose ." Mrs Granger gave him a shove. Don't encourage them !!! she hissed.

Crack !!!

I managed to hide behind a table as the crowd stampeded backwards, making even more shelves fall over.

Dad was punching Malfoy in the stomach as Lucius tried to bite him. EWWWW , Gross !!

"Gentlemen, please, ...please !!! the shop assistant cried and then he bellowed even louder " "Break it up there, Gents, break it up,---"

Now dad was hitting Lucius with a book. If the situation hadn't been so serious, I would have laughed. The bastard, Malfoy, deserved it !!

That's when I saw our hero of the day approach us. Hagrid waded towards the fight. In a matter of seconds dad and Lucius were separated, both breathing heavily and glaring daggers at eachother.

Dad had a splitten lip, and the book that had hit Lucius in the eye " an Encyclopedia of toadstools" lay forgotten on the floor.

The bastard still had my Transfiguration copy in his slimy hands.

Then he trust it at me, his cold eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl- (Girl? how dare he call me that !") take your book-it's the best your father can give you."

Then I did something really mature, I stuck my tongeu out at him.

Pitty he didn't see it, he was to busy with pulling himself out of our hero's grip. Then he beckoned his son, who was looking bewildered, and walked out of the shop.

Hagrid was giving dad a speech, but I dindn't listen, I was to busy staring after Malfoy.

How I wished to smash my cauldron into his "pretty" face.

I followed my family towards the exit, still deep in thought. The most violent scènes about what I wanted to do with Malfoy, popped into my head.

Wouldn't it be wonderful to torture him with one of those muggle devices ? Dad mentioned a few of them that he had found while working. I believe there's one called, the guillotine ?

I'm glad mum doesn't know Legillimentie !!!


	7. New Diary

7.

Today is officialy the last time I'm going to write in this particular diary.

And yes, I know, I still haven't told you why.

So, I guess I will now. Enjoy.

Oh god, where's my handkerchief ? I think I have something in my eye. This is such an emotional moment, I mean: you were like a friend to me and,... ow Stop Stop Stop.

I'm going to ruin the surprise if I tell you already. Let's just go back in time, shall we?

_Flashback:_

"Ginevra, go unpack your school supplies while I have a little talk with your dad." mum ordered whilst glaring at my dad. He looked crestfallen, maybe he thought that she had forgotten "the meeting" whith the Malfoy's ?

I really felt sorry for him. Mum waited till I was out of the room before she started scolding dad.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY,..." I heard before I closed the door of my room. It was sound proof when it was closed.

I dropped the cauldron on my king sized bed and began pulling the items out of it. My wand, I tucked safely in my jean pocket. Then I looked at the books on my bed.

The picture of Lockhart was waving at me, I just scolded at it. Even when he wasn't in the room, he managed to get on my nerves !

Maybe he should get an award for that too, getting onto people's nerves.

Suddenly, my eye fell on a little black book. It lay a bit appart from the rest. I frowned, I was sure I hadn't bought it. Carefully, I picked it up. I passed my hand over it, smoothing the non-existend wrinkles.

The first thing I saw, when I opened it, was the name : T.M Riddle.

It was a Diary.

Must've been somewhere between another book. I also noticed that appart from the name, it was empty. Someone must have forgotten it in the shop, or something.

On the cover , there where no descriptions or so.

I decided that I would use it when I went to Hogwarts. It was a little book, a black one, it wouldn't raise suspicion that it ACTUALLY was a Diary.

You could easily mistake it for a notebook, so nobody would try to read it, right?

I liked to think that my deepest secrets an desires actually stayed secret !

Perfect !! I wouldn't take my old one along. It would immediately raise suspicion. The bright pink cover, with the words: TOP SECRET, were a dead give away. It was practicly an invitation card saying; go on, read it !!

Whomever that T.M Riddle was, or may be, from now on, it belonged to Ginevra Weasley.

BEWARE HOGWARTS, HERE I COME !!!

_end Flashback._

So, now you know. But don't fret, I will not throw you away. There are to many secret's on your pages, to many good times. You're like a second memory to me.

I will forever cherish you !!

Love,

xxx, Ginevra Weasley


	8. Talking Diary

8.

"Another year, A brand new diary."

Ah, I love that cheesy line. Maybe you've recognised it ? No?

It's from a muggle movie, Bridget Jones' Diary.

Dad brought it home once, you know of his obsession with Muggle stuff, right ?

So, one night he came home with a thee-lee-vision or something, and it also had a video recorder. I watched the movie with him.

I just LOVED it ! It was soooooo romantic !! I almost melted when Mark Darcy came on the screen.

Why can't my life be like that ? Just imagine,my very own Mark Darcy, coming to sweep me off my feet !

And I know the perfect person for that role.

A certain black-haired, green-eyed boy.

My Harry Potter.

Oh no, did I really just think that, "**my** Harry Potter"? Bad Ginny . Very bad !

The boy isn't even aware that I exist. Okay, maybe he is aware of that, but he only sees me as his best friend's little baby sister, Ginny.

Okay, let's stop thinking, I'm gonna start writing in my new diary.

First, I scrapped the T.M Riddle, and replaced it by:

"This Diary belongs to Ginevra Molly Weasley."

That's when I noticed something strange.

"Wait a sec, is my ink dissapearing?" The paper was absorbing my ink !

I was about to scream bloody Murder. I had paid for that ink, you know?

Other letters appeared on the parchment, letters that I didn't wrote.

_Hello Ginevra, my name is Tom Riddle._

"What the,...?? Is it talking to me? Ginevra your going bonkers, there are no talking diary's."

_Ginevra, you're not going bonkers, believe me. I'm quite real._

Great, just great. Just what I need. A mind-reading diary.

-Ok, awesome, Can you read my mind ? Whomever or Whatever you are, get out of my Diary, now ,I scribbled back.

Again my words dissapeared.

_I assure you, I can not read your mind.__ As for leaving __**Your **__diary: First of all, it is not __**yours.**_

_It is mine. Before you ask, someone locked me up in here _. _I tried to escape, but to no use. As you can see, I am still in here._

"Poor bloke, stuck in a Diary." I dipped my quill in my black ink and started wrighting a reply.

-Maybe I could tell dad, he'd know how to get you out, he does things like that all the time. It's his job, you know?

_NO ! I mean, you could help me, and in return, I could help you. _

_There is a possibility, I think, to get me out of here. _

_Don't tell anyone__ about me, they would keep on asking questions about how I got in here. It's a bit of an embarrassing story. I'll tell you when I am ready._

_Maybe we could become friends?_

"Okay, what a weird bloke, but hey, he's been stuck in that Diary since God know's when ?"

-Maybe, how long have you been in there?

_I don't know, 50 years? It's a bit difficult to keep count on the days if you're in a BLOODY diary!_

"I think I hit a nerve."

-Sorry, it's just weird to have my, ehm, I mean , Your , erm, never mind, it's weird to have a diary talking to you.

_I can imagine,...but now you have a person who can help you whith your problems. Someone to talk to._

" Is he trying to make me spill my deepest secrets? To pour my soul into a diary whith a person stuck in it that I don't even know?"

_You don't have to trust me, right away. __I can wait a bit longer. Tell me when you're ready to confide in me. I'll be there for you when you need me. And I can keep your secrets. I mean, I am in _**A BLOODY DIARY. **_It's not as if I can just walk out of it to go and tell somebody._

"It's creepy how he know's what I am thinking. "

-Tom, it's creepy how you do that.

_Do what?_

Was he playing dumb?

-Read my mind.

_Oh that. I'm just a good judge of character. If I would be you, I would be asking myself those questions, too._

Ginevra, are you dressed? Mum called from downstairs.

" No, but I'm getting to that !!" I shouted back.

-Okay, we'll continue this conversation later. I must get ready for school, first year at Hogwarts you know !!

_Promise me you'll come back and talk/write to me? It gets rather lonely in here,..._

-I promise Tom. Although I still don't know how I can help you get out of there.

I got up from the desk to get dressed. It was the first of September after all.

I didn't get to see the response of Tom, cause I had just closed the Diary.

"_Trust me Ginevra, you will know soon enough." (Imagine an evil cackle after the sentence.)_


	9. On the platform

9.

I couldn't believe it.

Finally, I, Ginevra Weasley, was going to Hogwarts.

There before me, stood the Hogwart's express, glinting in the sunlight.

" Close your mouth, Ginners, something's going to fly in." Fred said, putting a finger under my chin and pushing it upwards.

I just grinned: Nothing could spoil this day. Not even the twin's stupid comments.

" Look after her, will you ? Percy ? I don't expect much help from those too." Mum nodded at Fred and George.

"Ofcourse, don't worry mother, I'll see to it that she doesn't waste her studies like them." Percy threw an evil look at George who was whispering something to Fred.

Probably something about the toilet they blew up, the previous year.

"I can look after myself, Percy." I huffed annoyed.

"My dear sister, violence is not the solution to all of your problems." George piped in, wearing that goofy grin.

Okay, maybe something could spoil my day.

"You should know !" I bit back, fuming.

"Children !" dad bellowed. "George, stop pestering your sister."

"I wasn't pestering her, merely stating out a fact."

They were right, I never was one for cowering.

provoking Ginevra Weasley usually didn't turn out pleasantly.

Fred nodded, "Oh and Percy, since you're going to look after her, make sure she doesn't snogg Harry's lips of !!"

I turned pink and if it wasn't for my mother, who was holding me back, I would've knocked some sense in them. Growing up with six older brothers had it's advantages.

"Frederic Weasley." Mum shouted, causing several people to look at us weirdly. "Don't provoke her."

"Yes Fred, you need al your teeth, right?" George mocked him.

I glared at him.

Percy glanced at his watch, "5 minutes." he announced.

Mum turned me towards her, teary-eyed as every year. "Now dear, have fun and owl us as soon as you get there." She kissed me on the cheek and pulled me into one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Mum,...need,...air." I gasped for breath.

Reluctantly, she released me. Dad lay an arm about her shoulders. "Write to us, princess." he smiled.

I cringed at the nickname. Fred and George were laughing silently.

"I will, dad." I answered while nodding.

Mum had turned to Fred and George.

"Behave" she said sternly ( I didn't think they even knew the meaning to that word.) Then, in a softer voice she added, "have a good term." She pecked them on the cheeks and turned to Percy, who was whiping imaginary dust of his robes. His brand new robes, I noted. I glanced at my own, second-hand uniform.

It was a bit tight, but mum said I'd have to do whith it.

"You'll keep them in line, Percy dear." she embraced him so tightly, his glasses where completely crushed against his face.

He was trying to push her off, but she just held on tighter.

I snorted. Percy glared at me.

"Molly, you have to let go. They're going to miss the train." dad commented.

Finally she let go and waved us off.

"Don't forget to write !!" she reminded us.

I rolled my eyes "Yes, mum." I replied dully.

As we turned to step aboard the train, I heard her say :

"Have you seen Ronald?"

Now that I thought of it. I hadn't seen them coming trough the barrier.

Strange, indeed.


	10. Purplecoloured swoonies

10.

I hauled my trunk into the first compartement I saw.

I didn't wan't to sit whith Fred and George, or worse, whith Percy !!

The first two would constantly make fun of me, the latter would bore me to death.

Not exactly a fun event to start the year whith, eh ?

The compartement was empty, except for one person.

An odd-looking girl sat reading her magazine, upside-down .

What person reads a magazine upside-down?

She didn't even notice when I plopped down across from her.

Her eyes never left the magazine.

She had straggly, waistlength, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes.

Her wand, she had stuck behind her ear. What an odd place to keep your wand.

But then again, everything about this girl was odd.

Should I make her aware of my prescense? I pondered, I didn't fancy a silent ride to the castle.

Here it goes.

"Erm,...I am Ginny Weasley." I began awkwardly. _smooth , very smooth Ginevra, what a way to start a conversation, very lame !_

The girl looked up from over her magazine. Her eyes raked over me, from the top of my head, over my second-hand robes, to my toes.

I fidgeted in my seat.

"Luna Lovegood, I like your freckles." She spoke, her voice somewhat dreamily.

Erm, right. What should I say? I like your hair or something?

"So,...first time at Hogwarts?" I began, trying to keep the conversation going.

She nodded her grey eyes straying back to the magazine.

"What are you reading?" I asked whith fake interest, leaning over a bit, to see the cover that was still upside-down.

"The Quibbler." She said, a bit to enthousiastic for my liking.

I had heard dad talking about the Quibbler along whith it's imaginary creacher's, like the crumple horned snorkack, whatever that was.

"Not for sane people." he had laughed, then he showed us one of those magasines.

The title had read : "February, season of the purple-coloured swoonies, how to get rid of them."

I still didn't know what "swoonies" were.

"My dad's the editor." Luna smiled proudly.

"erm, ...cool?"I asked, unsure of what to say to that.

Should you be proud of that?

"You read it?" she asked, turning her head to the side and studying me.

"Not really,..."

"Not many people do..." She stared out of the window, a thoughtful expression on her face."Though I don't know why they don't."

Indeed, Why not? I almost giggled. She really was unlike any other person I had ever met.

There was a silence. I bit my lip and asked: "So, Luna, what are swoonies?"

Her eyes lit up. "You don't know?" she asked.

Duh !! Obviously not!! If I did, I wouldn't ask.

I shook my head and waited for her to answer.

"Swoonies are little purple-coloured firefly's." she explained, making a flying gesture whith her hands.

"And what do they do?" I couldn't help but ask, highly amused.

"They make you swoon, ofcourse,..." She said as if it was obvious.

"Swoon, eh?" I giggled, "So if you got a crush on someone, it would mean that,..."

"That you have been bitten by a swoony." Luna finished, smiling widely.

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing, I had heard many descriptions of falling in love, but this one was new to me.

I shook my head and looked out of the window. Luna returned to her reading.

So, one of those swoonies was the cause of my crush on Harry?

Just wait till I get my hands on them !!


	11. An interesting meeting

11.

Everyone in the line ! A stern-looking woman, whom I knew was Professor McGonagall, commanded.

"And stay here, I'll be right back." She turned on the spot and walked away.

Her forestgreen robes trailing behind her.

We stood before the door of the great hall, waiting to be sorted.

I hoped that I would be in Gryffindor, mum would have my head if I ended up in Slytherin !

I shuddered, I didn't wan't to think about it.

I fidgeted nervously whith the hem of my robes. Next to me, Luna was staring around the hall dreamily.

"Full of smirkey's." she muttered under her breath.

A fainth smile made it's way to my lips. What in the world were smirkey's?

I was just about to ask, when suddenly;

"Hey, you, red.?!" someone shouted.

I cringed, and faced the owner of the voice.

A tall boy whith long brown hair was smirking at me. His face was deadly pale.

His bleu eyes raked over my small form.

"What?" I asked, irrated. Oh yes, I knew what was coming.

"Are you a Weasley?" he asked.

Bingo, that was just what I was waiting for.

"Yes" I answered.

"You've got a problem whith that?" I added coldly.

He ignored my question. instead he sneered: " Heard you're all muggle loving snob's."

I rolled my eyes, mentally.

"You heard correctly, now get lost. Unless you have a dead wish, ofcourse." I snapped angrily. Folks like the Malfoy's, I could do whithout.

His face darkened. "You'd better shut you're trap, wench!, do you know to whom you're speaking?"

I felt my face heat up. Why the little,...he had pushed all the right buttons to get a glimpse of the infamous Weasley temper.

"Oh, I don't know?! Maybe a pathetic little bastard who thinks he's so much better then others!" I snarled furiously.

People gasped.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead on the spot. Luckily, Looks couldn't do that.

The boy advanced on me. "You really don't know, who I am, do you?" he said, his voice was no more then a deadly whisper, sending shivers down my spine.

People were starting to form a circle around us, were was McGonagall?

I decided to irrate him a little further.

"I don't BLOODY care who you are." I smiled sweetly. His face contorted.

"Then you'd better start to, Weasley." He whispered, close to my ear."Wan't to know,why?" No I didn't wan't to, but did I have a choice?

So I just nodded.

"Because I intend to take what's mine, and I always get what I wan't." He traced a finger over my cheek.

I jumped back. What was he doing? Who did he think he was?

Don't touch me ! I shrieked angrily.

He ignored me.

"Remember that, Weasley." he said, smiling a creepy "Gilderoy Lockhart" smile. Somehow I prefered it when he was snarling and smirking.

What did he mean by that? I glared at him. He just stared right back, a cold smirk formed on his pale face.

"First years, follow me." The voice of Professor McGonagall interrupted our little glaring contest.

Whith a last cold look at me, he glided, yeah that's right, he GLIDED, past me.

Luna gave me a confused look. "What was that all about?" she asked, her voice had lost it's dreamy quality.

"Nothing Important." I muttered under my breath.

There was a hidden meaning behind his words, and somehow I knew I would find out, sooner or later.

I just knew I wasn't going to like it, at all.

--

Yeah, I know, No Tom Riddle in here. But that will change, soon.

About my new character: we'll see a lot of him when we reach Ginny's sixth year.


	12. First impressions

12.

From the moment that old hat shouted: Gryffindor, I felt so relieved I could do a little tapdance.

But I restrained myself, imagine the looks I would get if I did.

The Gryffindor table clapped the loudest of the 3.

Slytherin, didn't. They just glared at me, disgusted.

Not that I cared, they looked like that, most of the time. If they kept looking like that, maybe someday their face would fall of.

That would only improve their looks, If you asked me.

"Lovegood, Luna" McGonagall said clearly.

The odd girl from the train made her way towards the hat. She sat down on the stool and smiled dreamily.

"RAVENCLAW" The hat bellowed. I clapped loudly, as did the Ravenclaw table.

After she was seated she waved at me.

I grinned, somehow I knew we were going to be great friends. Treu, she was a bit odd, but she was fun to be whith.

"Jhonsens, Abby"

A skinny girl whith a green polo and straight black hair, sat down on the stool. She fidgeted nervously.

Definitely no slytherin, I thought.

Again I was right, she was sorted a Hufflepuf. HEHE I'm good !

" Vandetta, Erwin"

Pale face, smug smile and ofcourse (how could I forget?) wavy brown hair.

OOh, my blood began boiling again !

My knuckles were turning white from gripping the table.

He winked at me, when he GLIDED past. Couldn't he walk, like normal people do ? I stared after him.

I wasn't surprised that he was sorted in Slytherin.

"Charming fellow, eh, Ginevra?" Percy whispered, a smug smile on his face."Pity he's a Slytherin, tough" he added.

What ?!

" I don't like him!"

"Sure, you don't." he raised an eyebrow.

"No I don't." I hissed.

"You don't."

"No."

"It's okay to like him, you know,..."

My mouth dropped open, he wasn't going to give up, was he ?

"Percival Weasley, I don't like him ! END OF STORY." I shouted.

"...but there are limits,..." Percy rambled on.

Limits, LIMITS ? What was talking about ?

" kissing in the corridors...not aloud, ofcourse.." he gestured whith his hands.

People snickered.

Calm down, Ginevra, Calm..., did he just say kissing ?

Kissing? "KISSING!?" I screeched, "I DON'T WAN'T TO KISS HIM!"

Silence.

Whoops, Did I say that out loud ?

Perfect Percy, mission accomplished : humilliation complete!

"And you don't have to, miss Weasley." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly.

Great, just great.

The great hall errupted in laughter.

What a fine first impression, this is. I wished I would become invisible.

My face was burning, I glared daggers at Percy. I would get back at him for that.

MARK MY WORDS.

Percy shoouk his head.

"There are other ways to get attention, you know?" he said.

--

Erwin is a character I made up, for those who didn't notice.

:D

Next chapter, we get a little TOM – action. :p


	13. Slimy Slytherin's

13.

I just come to think of it, I haven't seen Harry nor Ron at the sorting. Did they miss the train ?

These thoughts occupied my mind as we mounted the staircases, up to the common room. I was vaguely aware of Percy, who was talking about the trick staircases; "The second and the seventh,..." he explained pointing at the staircases. "Puh, as if I would ever...CRACK !

"Ouch ! "Bloody staircase !

"And the thirteenth, you forgot the thirteenth, Perce." I scowed.

"Ginevra, are u alright?" my brother pushed past the giggling first years and pulled me out of the trick staircase.

"If you had paid attention, you would have heard I already mentioned the thirteenth staircase."

Whoops, my mistake.

"Ah"

He looked at me, concerned. His brown eyes searching my face.

I felt myself heating up, yet again.

"I'm fine." I muttered, trying to smile.

I felt like such an idiot, why me?! I had already embarrassed myself in front of the whole school, why did I have to fall and embarrass myself, once again ?

_Because you're good at that, Ginevra._ The voice in my head taunted. I groaned. NOT HELPING.

"Let's continue." I urged, tired of all the staring people.

--

"Tom, are u there?" I scribbled.

" _No, I am not."_

Even if the words were written, I could practically hear the sarcasm dripping from them. I rolled my eyes.

"Someone's in a good mood today ."

"_Sorry Ginevra, How was you're day? First of September, right? How did the sorting go ?"_

Ginevra? We're past that stage, no ? I mean, he lives in my/his/our Diary.

Call me Ginny.

"_Ginny it is then."_

I frowned, How was my day ? Yes, how was it ? I scowled.

" I would describe my day as: Frustrating, irritating, and Humiliating." I wrote.

"_How__ so?"_

I bit my lip, was I ready to confide in him ? Thoughts of Fred and George plopped into my head, followed by those of that jerk, Erwin Vandetta. A new wave of anger washed over me.

I grabbed my Quill and started writing furiously.

" My brothers didn't stop pestering me, I have six, you know? I couldn't even knock some sense into them, because mum was holding me back. And then you have that bastard, known as Erwin. He was insulting me because of my heritage, because I'm a Weasley and -..."

Tom cut me of.

" _You're a Weasley ?"_

Did he know other Weasley's, back in his time ?

"No I am a Potter, Jesus Tom, yes I am a Weasley. "

I smiled at that thought, Oh how I wished I was a Potter. Mrs. Potter, doesn't that sound wonderful? Mrs. Potter, Mr and Mrs. Potter, Lord and Lady Potter, Mrs Harry Potter. I sighed dreamily. In my dreams, I was just that.

" _Potter, did you just say Potter?!"_Tom's comment hauled me back to reality. To the world where I wasn't Mrs. Potter. Damn !

I raised my eyebrows. He knew Potter's, too ?

"Yes I said Potter, I assume you know some Potter's? "

There was no reply. Then:

"_Of course I know a Potter, James, he's one of my best friends."_

(**A/N : aren't you all choking by now? hehe, It's fun, writing Tom's lines ! )**

Really ? A rush of excitement coursed trough me. I was talking to one of my future husband's, erm I mean, Harry's father best friends !

"Really ?" I asked, smiling widely.

" _Yes, __we were always together, Partner's in crime etc. Now Ginny, which Potter do you know?"_

I bit my lip, if I told him I knew James' son, I also would have to tell about his best friend's dead.

I shrugged my shoulders, Tom was stuck in that Diary for 50 years, James was already dead so,...

Here it goes:

" I know his son, Harry Potter. He's famous you know .He's also my youngest brother's best friend."

" _Famous ?'_

"Yeah, he's famous, tough the reason isn't one to like."

" Please , e_xplain ?"_

"Well, how can I put this gently : his parents were murdered by that fool of a Voldemort. Harry's the only one that survived and he was only a baybe. If you're asking who Voldemort is, I'll be happy to tell you that he's the most horrible and ugly bastard alive."

(**A/N : OOOh, this is too much fun, Poor Tom, imagine his face, right now ! )**

" _Is he now? The bloke most definitely isn't __too popular."_

" Oh he is popular, but not in the good sense. He'd better hope he doesn't cross paths with me, because if he does, I'd love to smack him to dead with my broomstick."

" _Indeed."_

"Tom, are u alright ?"

"_Why wouldn't I be?"_

" You're best friend is dead, remember?"

"_Oh, yes yes, Poor James, I was just too concerned about his boy, Harry, it was? Poor kid, how tragic to lose you're parents._

_Anyway, let's not dwell on the past. How did the sorting go ?"_

I was a bit bothered by the fact that he didn't seem to disturbed with it at all. But I shrugged it of, maybe he preferred to grieve alone.

" It wen't well, I'm in Gryffindor. Oh god, I'm so glad I'm not one of those slimy Slytherin's !!"

" _What's wrong __with Slytherin's ?"_

"Maybe the fact that they love to insult people that they walk around like they own the world?" I asked, Irritated. He really was unbelievable.

"_And Gryffindor's aren't ?"_

What was the matter with that boy, didn't he know how Slytherin's where ?

" No we usually don't go around, hexing innocent people just because we're bored, don't you know that halve of the Slytherin population are criminal's ?"

"_Oh sure, and Gryffindor's are much better, aren't they ? Always bragging about how good they are, how loyal, __with their stupid Gryffindor courage."_

How dare he ? What was the matter with that boy ?

And then suddenly, it dawned. Tom was a Slytherin.

No wonder he was getting so protective of them. Horror washed over me. All those insults I had thrown,...

"You're a Slytherin !"

"_Good job, __captain obvious, took you long enough !"_

"Oh Tom, I'm so sorry. I know you're not like the rest of them."

No response.

He was angry, I noted.

I closed the diary and decided to let him cool of a bit. Tomorrow I would apologise, again. I just hoped he would talk to me.

With that thought, I snuggled under the covers of my huge bed and fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be my first day at Hogwarts.

--

I had so much fun, writing this chapter.

Say, do you think I should write a conversation between Ginny and Tom, from his POV ?

P.S : I actually used spelling check on this chapter, I finally found how to !! Yeay !!


	14. The Howler

14.

"Hey Ginny, pass me the bacon?" A girl in front of me asked.

Her name was Marcella; she was one of the 15 girls I shared a dormitory with. I really liked her, unlike the other girls, she hadn't mocked me when I fell, the staircase incident, remember?. Perhaps that was because she was a bit of a klutz herself. This morning, on the way to the great hall, she had tripped at least six times, and knocked over one of the knight's in the corridors.

We just managed to escape Filch and his cat, by telling him it was Peeves who did it.

"Sure" I responded. Without looking, I reached out an arm to the plate in question. But instead of the silver plate, my hand came in contact with something else, something soft and warm. Another hand.

Slowly, I followed the arm of the person and gasped. My fork clattered on the table.

It was Harry's !

Quicker than you could say "Quidditch" I jerked my arm back. A loud shattering noise could be heard as the silver plate fell over. Bacon flew everywhere, on Neville's head included. Several students looked up from their conversations.

My face turned beet red, and I threw a quick glance at Harry. He hadn't even looked up from his conversation with Hermione. Ron was stuffing his face in his plate that was filled with tons of bacon.

I felt sad and relieved at the same time.

My stomach tightened as I watched Harry and Hermione talk. Harry was laughing at something she had said.

Why couldn't I be in her place, talking and laughing with Harry. At that moment, I envied Hermione more then anyone in the world.

When she laid a hand on his arm, I felt the urge to slap it away. Harry was mine !

I shook my head, what was happening to me ? Looking around, I saw other girls looking at Harry too. A dreamy expression on their faces. I was sure they only liked him because he was famous.

Biting my lip, I returned to my food, pushing the eggs around with my fork. I wasn't hungry at all. Would Harry ever notice me, at all ?

"Ginevra Weasley?" Someone waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"Ah finally, I've been calling you for five minutes, now!" Marcella raised an eyebrow."What were you thinking of ?" She asked, curiously.

"Nothing." I said quickly, too quickly because I could see she didn't believe me at all.

"Out with it !"

OH NO ! I heard someone gasp. I turned and saw Ron holding a blood red letter in his hands.

I turned white, yes I knew what it was. A howler.

I couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"It's all right." Hermione who sat next to him, said. "He's still alive !" She gently prodded Errol, our owl, with her finger.

"No." My brother shook his head."It's not that." He was very pale. "It's that !" He pointed at the envelope.

"What's the matter?" asked a confused Harry, he's so cute when he looks like that.

What? Ginny concentrate on the conversation ! I scolded myself.

"What's the matter ?"

We'll soon find out what's the matter, I thought, preparing my fingers to put them in my ears when the letter would explode.

"She's" Ron swallowed, "She's sent me a howler." Hermoine, who was still stroking Errol, stared at the envelope.

"You'd better open it, Ron." Neville said in a timid whisper, the bacon had glided of his head. "It'll be worse if you don't. My Gran send me one once, and I ignored it and,- ..." he gulped, "It was horrible!"

Harry glanced from their petrified faces to the envelope, that cute confused expression still on his face. Smoke was beginning to emerge from the corners of the red letter.

"Open , open open" I chanted under my breath.

I wondered what Ronald had done to deserve a Howler.

"Open it !" Neville urged. "It'll be over in a few minutes" with that said, he stuffed his fingers into his ears.

A great idea, if you asked me. I followed his example and urged Marcella, who was Muggle- Born, to do the same.

"Trust me." I said grinning, "you'll be glad to have followed my advice when it's over."

Somewhat reluctantly, she did as I said.

A second later, the envelope exploded, a roar of sound filled the whole great hall.

Professor Snape who was currently patrolling around the house tables, tripped and fell face first into a bowl of cereals.

Dust shook from the ceiling, ugh, better not eat that bacon anymore.

"...STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WEN'T THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE..."

So that's why they weren't on the Hogwarts express !

I pushed my fingers even tighter in my ears, mum had such a lovely voice .

And look, it even makes spoons and plates rattle on the table. People around the hall where swivelling around to see who had received the howler.

Ron sank so low in his chair, that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

Ah finally, humiliation, but not for me !

"... LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME. WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED..."

So, Harry was with him ? I saw he was trying to pretend he hadn't heard his name.Hermione was staring at both Ron and Harry with an I-told-you-so expression on her face.

I was pretty sure she already knew of their little car-trip.

"...ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S FACING A INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOU FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK AT HOME"

A ringing silence fell over the hall. The red envelope dropped from Ron's hand and burst into flames, then curled into ashes.

Harry and Ron sat stunned, as if a tidal wave had just past over them.

It was a funny sight.

A few people laughed, and eventually, a babble of talk broke out again.

I whistled silently, so that's what they've been up to ! The only question was why. Surely, there must have been a problem, Ronald would never steal the car if there was no reason to.

I knew my youngest brother better than to think he just wanted to make a grand entree.

"What was that !" Marcella had removed her fingers out of her ears, a shocked expression on her face.

"That" I said calmly, "was a Howler." I looked over at her, the same bewildered expression lingered on her face.

"Glad you took my advice, eh?" I grinned while taking a gulp from my orange juice.

But soon I stopped laughing, dad was facing an inquiry at work.

OOh this definitely didn't look good.

However I hadn't much time to linger on it, McGonagall was handing out timetables and I grabbed mine.

Immediately my eyes searched the paper,

"Double DADA and after that, double potions " Great, two hours on a MONDAY with GILDEROY BLOODY LOCKHART. What had I done to deserve this?

Next to me, Marcella did the same. Her eyes lightened up. "Great ! Double DADA with THE GILDEROY LOCKHART." she exclaimed, a blush creeping onto her face.

I sighed, this where going to be the two longest hours of my live.

" Oh joy." I muttered darkly.


	15. It's Magical ?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything in here belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. I'm just playing with the characters !

15.

'_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite __colour?'_

I blinked several times, did I read that correctly?

'_What is Gilderoy's favourite __food?'_

Surely, this couldn't be serious now, could it?

Biting the tip of my purple quill, I continued reading.

'_Which would Gilderoy __prefer; a glass of wine, a brandy or a bottle of rum?'_

'I snorted, was he for real? Did he really expect for us to fill in this ridiculous test?

This only proved I was right about him al along: this guy is so full of himself!

Next to me, Marcella was writing furiously, her quill flew over the paper. Turning back to mine, I shrugged my shoulders. Ah, well, better give it a try. Smirking, I got to work.

'_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite __colour?'_

**Pink, ****it goes well with his baby bleu eyes.**

'_What is Gilderoy's favourite __food?'_

**Everything that's sickly sweet, it suits his character.**

'_Which would Gilderoy __prefer; a glass of wine, a brandy or a bottle of rum?'_

I wrinkled my nose, now that's a tough one,

**The one that has the most alcohol in it****, though he doesn't need alcohol to be high,**

With a self satisfied smirk, I dropped my quill on the table and glanced at the man in question. He was parading through the classroom in a set of navy bleu robes, wearing that cocky grin of his and reading over people's shoulders.

Now and then, he would make a self conceited comment about how great he was, and the girls would swoon and drool all over him.

"Now people, I didn't beat that zombie just by smiling at it! Hehehe"

I raised my eyebrows questionably; he didn't beat it by smiling? I am surprised it didn't faint, his smile was just so creepy, too sweet, you know? That feeling you get, when you eat too much candy? I got the same sick feeling when he smiled.

"Ok, people, five more minutes!" Then he looked at me.

"Miss Weasley, you're finished?" He smiled widely and started towards me.

"I take it you have read my autobiography 'Magical me ', tell me, what did you think of it?" He winked at me.

EW!

"Err; I think it's very..." I stopped what should I say? Disgusting, ridiculous... Think Ginevra, think! I looked around frantically; everyone was looking at me, waiting for my answer.

"I think it's very magical." I finished lamely, actually it sounded more like a question then an opinion. I bit my lip, looking up at Lockhart.

His face was expressionless, he seemed thoughtful. I looked at the floor, had I said something wrong?

Then the corners of his lips turned upwards in a full grin.

"Excellent, Miss Weasley, excellent! " Gilderoy turned to the classroom, "5 points to Gryffinfor for your well stated opinion! I couldn't have said it better myself! "

The girls where throwing me envious looks.

I snorted, this was just too easy!!

Maybe this class wouldn't be too bad, after all,

---

Thanks for reviewing my chapter, I don't think it's one of my best though,...I wasn't feeling well when I wrote it,...

I promise the next will be better. :)

Do you think I should skipp Ginny's second and third year ?

xxx


	16. I am you

16.

The days went by and I got accustomed to our schedule, I and Marcella became best friends.

I also wrote an awful lot to Tom. He and I became close; I poured my heart and my soul in my writings to him. I told him how Harry didn't notice me, and how the twins pestered me. He understood me so well, listened to everything I said, and then told me how Harry didn't deserve me, that I could do so much better.

Somehow, it gave me a warm feeling inside, just the fact that somebody actually listened to me made me feel a whole lot better.

I mean, I could talk to Marcella too, but it wasn't quite the same, when I told her that my brothers kept pestering me about my crush on Harry, the only thing she said was; "Yeah, my brothers are just the same".

I knew she really meant well, I really did, but I just needed a bit of advice and Tom gave it to me.

_Listen Ginevra, _He had said, _you mustn't let them walk all over you. You must fight back, get revenge, show them with whom they are messing._

To be honest, revenge did sound quite good to my ears. I was tired of being Little Ginners or Ginevra dearest.

I wanted some respect too; I didn't want to be the overlooked little baby sister.

So I wanted to know how to get back at them, Tom's idea's went a bit far for me liking, though I did get a good laugh out of them. No, for the time being, I settled for ignoring them completely, except for Harry of course, but he didn't talk to me that much.

Anyway, here I am again, talking to Tom.

_Don't worry Ginevra, someday he will notice you, but then the question will be if you still __want him._

I smiled weakly, I didn't think there would ever come a day I wouldn't want him to notice me. But somehow he managed to make me feel better, again.

Oh Tom, you've become such a good friend of mine. I just wish I could hear your voice for real.

He didn't reply immediately. I bit my lip, did I say something wrong?

_Do you really __want that?_

I smiled and shook my head.

I know it's not possible, but yes, I really would.

_I didn't say it wasn't possible, I __wonder,_

I frowned, what did he mean by that?

What do you mean, Tom?

_I think there is a way for you to hear __me, Ginevra, do you trust me?_

What a silly question,

With my life.

He didn't write back.

Tom?

Tom, are you there?

Suddenly the lights flickered on and off.

And then, I felt faint, dazed, as if I wasn't really there. What was happening to me?

_Ginevra, I am here, I am you. We are going to have some fun._

_---_

_Hello everyone,_

_I have decided to skipp Ginny's second year because I lack inspiration to do that one. So after her first we will go directly to her third, the year of the triwizard tournament. I actually have some idea's for that one ( Imagine me with an evil grin)_

_Please keep reviewing ?_

_xxx_

_Emily_


	17. The Heir

17.

_You'll do exactly as I say, you wanted to help me__, didn't you, Ginevra?_

_Now you'll w__right exactly as I say and I'll take care of the rest._

I didn't know what came over me, I couldn't think, It was like my mind was being controlled by some evil power. I couldn't fight it, I had this huge desire to lose myself in that voice, do exactly as it said.

_The chamber of secrets has been ope__ned. Enemies of the heir, beware_

_Wright it down, Ginevra, __Wright it._

Even in this state I knew something was bloody wrong. I tried to look down at myself. My head hurt like hell. I couldn't focus; there were feathers all over me. Feathers? Where did I get those?

_Do it, Do it __now!!_

Paint it. The voice said I had to paint it. How? With what?

_Your hands Ginevra, us__e your hands. The cup, look at the cup beside you._

Red liquid, blood red liquid.

_Very good, girl, very good. Now __stretch you hand kid._

Slimy, it feels slimy. The red colour made a dark contrast against my light skin.

_Now bring your hand towards the wall._

Cold. The stone feels so cold against my hand. I shivered.

"_The chamber of secrets has been opened." write it Ginevra, write it on the wall._

'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened.'

Slowly, the blood red liquid dripped down my arms. I don't try to remove it. I feel so far away.

_Good Girl, we're almost there, just a phrase more._

'_Enemies of the heir, beware.'_

'Enemies of the heir beware.' This doesn't feel right. Something told me I should scream, do something, anything. But I couldn't , my voice wouldn't obey me.

_Call it Ginevra, Now call it, __you remember what to do, don't you ? Do you remember how to call it?_

Yes I remembered. I couldn't think about anything else. The eyes, those huge yellow eyes.

_Good, then do it Ginevra. Call it, do it now. There's no one here now, they won't catch us. After all, we'__re the better half Ginny, we have a right to rid the world of the mudblood scum._

I shook my head, I didn't want to call it. I won't call it. It's wrong, this isn't me !

_Don't __disobey me, Ginevra !_

A searing pain soared in my head. My knees buckled. I tried to scream, but found again that I couldn't.

_Call it ! _The voice sounded dark and menacing. _Call it, let's give that filth a little warning, after all, we love to play, don't we ? My little poppet._

Against what little judgement I had left, I opened my mouth, an unearthly sound came out of my throat, it sounded like a hiss.; **"Come to me, the Heir is calling you, obey your master, obey Salazar Slytherin."**

_Well__ done Ginevra._

_---_

_Well, here's chappie 17. What did you think of it ?_

_xxx_


	18. The writing on the wall

18.

"Ooooh look ! Flying pumpkins !" Marcella exclaimed, pointing at the ceiling .

I rolled my eyes at her. For me it was a normal sight. For us, Wizarding families, it was a normal sight to behold. But I guess it's not when you're muggle-born.

"Yes Marcella, it's Magic." I grinned at her. " But what I am more interested in the food." I continued. I picked up a pumpkin pasty and offered it to her. She smiled and popped it in her mouth.

We settled at the Gryffindor table. " I love Halloween !" Marcella said. She looked around the great hall. "I also love the decorations." She frowned. "Don't you wizard's dress up for Halloween?" I looked at her weirdly. "You know, scary costumes and stuff,..."

"Muggles do that ?" I asked perplexed. She nodded.

"But how do they see if it's a costume or not, what if it's not a man in a costume but a real vampire ?"

Marcella's mouth dropped open, " You guys have real vampires ?"

"Yes we have, and werewolves and all the stuff." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "You'll learn all about them in second year. Then we have care of magical creachers. Maybe even in the DADA we can learn about them." To be honest, I doubted we would learn something in DADA, I mean with Lockhart,...I heard some of the problems he had with the second years.

"You Wizard's rock ! " Marcella laughed, grabbing hold of another pumpkin pasty and biting a huge chunk out of it. Sometimes she reminded me of Ron.

"You're one of us now." I replied, taking a glass of pumpkin juice.

As I brought it to my lips, I noticed the colour. It was red.

I didn't know why, but it reminded me of something.

Shrugging, I toppled it down.

Thoroughly stuffed we left the great hall and made our way through the corridors. Then I noticed something strange.

A bunch of people stood hunched together, watching something on the wall.

"Hey Marcella, let's take a look over there." I grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her along.

As we neared the crowd, my heart stopped.

There was writing on the wall, in a blood red colour.

"**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware."**

" Oh my." Marcella whispered. "That looks like blood."

My eyes fell on the dark shadow below. I gasped. It was Filch's cat, Mrs Norris.

Horror and anger washed over me, who would do such a thing ?

"Enemies of the heir beware, you'll be next. Mudbloods !" A cold voice full of cruel amusement cackled. It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alight, his usually pale face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

"What's going on here, what's going on ?" Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror. "My cat, my cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris? He shrieked. His eyes fell on three figures at the front of the crowd. It was then I noticed who they were.

Harry, Ronald and Hermione.


	19. he didn't do it !

19.

Ten minutes after the attack on Filch's cat we entered the common room.

Students sat huddled together and where whispering to each other.

"Do you think he's done it ?" Marcella started.

"No I don't think he's done it !" I snapped, how could she think Harry would've done such a horrible thing.

Marcella looked taken aback. "Why not? Don't you think it suspicious that he and his cronies were found in that particular corridor ?" she asked quietly.

"Marcella, he's Harry Potter, he would never do such a thing." I said impatiently.

"Maybe you could ask your brother, to be sure,..."

That was it.

" He didn't do it. End of story. I know Harry wouldn't do something like that."

"How do you know? You don't know him that well, do you ?"

By now the whole common room had turned to watch us.

" I,..." I faltered, I didn't know Harry that well, but I just knew he couldn't have done that.

"Listen, he didn't do it, trust me on that one."

Marcella didn't' t reply, but she didn't seem to believe me, either.

"You wouldn't dare to talk bad about Harry Potter because you're crushing on him, Weasley." Another voice interrupted. Seamus Finnigan, a second year was looking at me with a haughty expression.

And No, Ginevra Weasley couldn't stand haughty expressions.

"You obviously don't know him good either !" I snapped at him. "To think he would do something like that."

" Go to bed, little girl, it'll do you good to stay away from him." An older student snapped at me.

Now I was beyond angry and hurt, I looked at Marcella pleadingly, but she just stood there watching me.

I turned around and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, slamming the door as I went.

Crying, I fell on my bed. I felt for my diary and started writing furiously. Tom could help me, he always does.

Tom, Something terrible has happened.

_What's the matter Ginevra, you sound so upset ?_

He didn't do it, he really didn't !

_Didn't do what ? Whom are you speaking of ?_

'Harry' oh god he didn't do it and they don't believe me. Maybe now they're going to expel him.

_What__ did the boy do this time ?_

Nothing, he didn't do anything. We came back from the Halloween feast, there was a crowd. Marcella went to take a look.

Gods, Tom, it was horrible, there was a writing on the wall. It said: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware. And, and,...it looked like blood. Mrs. Norris was hanging under it, I think she was petrified.

Harry, my brother and Hermione were found in that corridor and now Filch thinks it was them who did it. But it wasn't, I am sure of it, Harry, Ron and Hermione, they've got nothing to do with it, I just know,...

_That's quite a story, my dear. How do you know he didn't do it ?__ Sometimes people are not what they seem._

Not you too, Tom ?

_I am not saying he did it, I am just asking._

They're not like that, they didn't do it.

_If you're so sure, I believe you too. _

_Now get some rest, you sound exhausted._

No ones ever understood me like you Tom,...I'm so glad I got this diary to confide in. It's like having a friend I can carry round in my pocket.

I closed the diary and sat up in bed. Ouch ! I hit my hand on the corner of my nightstand. I held it up to see the damage. That's when I noticed my nails where dirty. There were patches of red, under it. What the...? I brought them closer to my face and smelled them, blood., they smelled like blood. How did I get that on my hands ?

I put a string of red hair behind my ear, but failed to see the feather that fell to the ground.

I turned and lay down.

Strange, indeed.


	20. A new start

20.

**A/N : I dedicate this chapter to all my loyal readers and reviewers. Thanks for stickint to my story, despite of all the grammatical errors etc. I am aware that this chapter may be a bit confusing right now, after all, i skipped a part of the story but I also tried to remedy that in this chapter. Ginny is thirteen and she's going to start her third year at Hogwarts. I can't wait to start the drama and the romance that will start in her third year. I am also aware that Ginny doesn't get together with Harry untill her fifth year, but that doesn't mean there can't be a bit of romance between her and another character, does it ? Romance and jelousy are on the way for Ginevra ! Please keep reading my story !! And thank you very much, madmad14, for your reviews, they made me write this chapter !**

**---**

_Dear Diary,_

_I__'m so glad I found you in the top drawer of my old dresser. _

_I don't really know where to start, but I think I should start by apologising to you. After all you're a Wizarding diary, and unlike the muggle-ones, you have feelings too. I am terribly sorry for the way I treated you. I should never have cast you aside like I did. In fact I am surprised you even let me re-open you and write to you._

_Anyway, I don't know why I ever kept that other diary and wrote in it. I mean, it was just another plain, old, crappy- looking diary, it was nothing compared to you._

_But it was more than a plain-looking diary, and I don't mean this in a good sense, it turned out to be a dangerous object, with a mind of its own, full of dark arts stuff! It was Voldemort's diary! And I can't believe I spilled all my secrets, desires, wishes, and memories to him! _

_Do you see, dearest Diary? It was meant to find me, the diary of Voldemort was meant to find me. Well, maybe it wasn't necessary for it to find ME, but it was meant to find Harry. And in a way, it did find Harry._

_When I first started to notice that something was wrong with that diary, it was too late. Voldemort had already started to take over my mind and made me do horrible things. Most of the time, I wasn't even aware of what I was doing._

_Oh diary, it was horrible! He made me call out to IT; he made me set IT free. In a way, he made me petrify all those people! Even Mrs. Norris, filch's cat! _

_Voldemort used me to get to Harry. Oh my dear, brave Harry. __My hero, my saviour. _

_Harry saved me from him, and almost died saving me._

I stopped writing to wipe a tear away. In a way I was glad the diary found me instead of Harry. I often wondered what would have happened if it had indeed found Harry. Would it have controlled him, like it had controlled me?

The thought of Harry dying, made my throat constrict and fresh tears started to fall.

It had been a year since that incident with the chamber of secrets, a year and I still hadn't got over it. I had gained some kind of diary phobia, and it had taken me a year to get over it, a year before I started writing again. When I had found my old diary, I had asked dad to check it, to see if there was any kind of dark magic involved. Of course, the result had been negative and here I was now, writing my first diary entry in two years.

I sighed and put my pen back on the paper. (Dad had insisted I use a pen, claiming it was a brilliant muggle invention. So he gave one to me, a bright pink one with little red hearts all over the plastic.)

_So, here I am; thirteen year old Ginevra Weasley, entering her third year at Hogwarts. But before the start of the year, we are going to the Quidditch world __cup! I can't believe we really get to go to such an event! _

_Dad has gotten tickets and we're sitting in the top __box! _

_AND YOU KNOW WHAT __ELSE? HARRY POTTER IS COMING TOO! _

_Maybe this is the year he'll finally notice me. Oh yes, I can feel it, this is the year._

_Harry Potter, beware, Ginevra Weasley is tired of being Ron's little baby sister!_

_Mum is calling me, I got to go!_

_I'll write to you soon._

With a little smile on my face, I closed my pink-covered diary.

A brand new year, a brand new diary, a fresh start, a good start- yes, this time the phrase was going to work just fine.

WORLD- beware, Ginevra Weasley is coming!


	21. Things happen

21.** A/N : I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy. and please review ? That would really make my day. I dedicate the next chapter, to the first reviewer !! LOL**

**---**

_Dearest Diary,_

_Today was one of the most humiliating days of my life. I just can't believe it! Aaaaaaaaaarghhhh._

**flashback.**

I was sitting at the table, eating breakfast with the rest of my family. Percy was reading the Daily Prophet and Fred and George were playing some kind of card game. I was just about to take another egg when I noticed mum eying me weirdly. As if she suddenly saw me in a new light. I frowned, but continued eating none the less.

"Arthur, our little Ginevra is growing up." Mum suddenly exclaimed, a little teary eyed. Dad looked up at me and then back at mum. "She certainly is Molly, our little princess isn't so little anymore."

My ears turned red and I heard Ron cough suspiciously. I shot him a glare, what had gotten into mum ?

"Arthur, I think I'm going to take Ginevra on a shopping trip." That did it. Something was definitely up. "But Molly, I thought you bought new clothes last month,..." I was looking left and right and left and right,... you know, like in a tennis match.

"Yes, I know. But I'm taking her on a mother-daughter shopping trip." Mum said, pausing after each word.

The boys were eying each other weirdly. When father didn't say anything, only frowned at mum, she sighed. "Arthur darling, I think Ginevra needs a bra."

I choked, spluttered and spit out my drink, it landed all over Percy, but I didn't care at the moment. "Mum !" I cried, highly embarrassed.

Fred and George burst out laughing, as did Ronald, he even fell of his chair. My face turned as red as a tomato and I wanted the floor to swallow me whole. "Isn't it wonderful, we are going bra-shopping, just the two of us ! Mother and daughter !" Mum sniffled, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiping her tears away, all the while smiling.

This couldn't get any worse.

"And maybe we should get you some tampons, too, you know, when you get back to Hogwarts,..."

Okay maybe it could. Humiliation complete.

**End flashback.**

_I can't believe she said that. __Every time I come downstairs, my brothers start laughing again. And then Percy came to talk to me. I thought maybe it was about his stupid cauldrons again or something. How wrong I was._

_**Flashback**_

There was a knock on my door and I quickly closed my diary. Opening the door, I saw Percy standing there. "Can I talk to you for a minute, sis ?" he asked, his tone serious. I stepped aside, letting him enter my room, wondering what it was he needed to talk to me about. Maybe it was about his melting cauldrons again, or something? Whatever it was, it did seem to be quite serious. Percy was pacing around my room, stopping a few times to observe an object on my desk.

I cleared my throat. "Yes ?" I asked, "What do you want to talk to me about ?"

He passed a hand through his hair and seated himself on my bed, patting the spot next to him, motioning for me to do the same.

Curiously, I did just that. This wasn't about the cauldrons after all.

"Ginevra, you're growing into a beautiful young woman, sis." he started in his lecturing tone. "Not you too !" I moaned. I noticed the changes about myself quite well but did they have to rub it in my face every time ?

"When teenagers grow up,... sometimes things happen." he started, looking at me pointedly. I frowned, just where was this going ? "What do you mean, Perce ?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea.

"Teenagers sometimes get these,..." he trailed of, rubbing his chin. "Sometimes get these strong feelings." he finished.

What had I done to deserve this ?.Oh god, don't tell me I was actually having THE TALK with my brother.

Standing, Percy continued. "Hormones make people act on their feelings."

I raised an eyebrow. It was actually kind of funny how he was explaining this. "And if the man and the woman have these feelings for each other,..." he stopped talking, and I could see he was struggling to continue.

"..Things happen ?" I offered, hiding a grin behind my hand. This was going to be fun.

He nodded. "Things happen." he confirmed. He started pacing again. "And if these things happen, if you're not taking precautions, other things can happen."

Now, both of my eyebrows where raised.

"What things are we talking about ?" I asked innocently. This whole thing might be kind of embarrassing, but hearing Percy explain it was just too funny.

His face turned a few shades redder. "We're talking about things that happen when a man and a woman like each other."

"Yes Percy, I got that part. But what actually happens ?"

He cleared his throat. "They,...They...They."

"Kiss ?" I offered helpfully.

Percy nodded. "Yes, and they touch and then they..." He broke of.

"Then they do things." I said casually. "Yes Percy we established that. But what are these THINGS ?"

He took a deep breath. "They have s...SS...SS..SSSSSSS...SSS"

"They start stuttering ?" I asked, trying my best not to laugh. He really seemed lost this time.

Percy shoved his glasses up his nose. "They have S-E-X." he finished in a whisper.

"Sex." I said bluntly. "Yes, I got that."

He cringed, but continued none the less. "They have, you know, and sometimes thing- ..."

"Yes I know, sometimes other things happen after that. I understood you the first time you know." I said seriously, my voice cracking a bit from the effort of holding my laughter at bay.

"Well yes." Percy said quickly. "But to prevent those things from happening, you have to be prepared."

I blinked a couple of times, did he really think I would,...you know,...do it. I've just turned thirteen for god's sake.

"Be prepared." I nodded.

"You have to take precautions."

I nodded again.

"To prevent It from happening."

"To prevent what from happening ? The first thing, or the second thing ?" I asked, yes, I was getting a bit confused. "To prevent it from happening or to prevent IT from happening ?"

It seemed for the first time in this conversation, that Percy was prepared. UGH, not in that way, You Perverts, you know what I meant. Prepared for the conversation we had.

"You best avoid both things from happening. If the first thing doesn't happen, the second wont either.

"Ah, I think I get it."

Percy nodded. "Good." He began pacing again.

"But if you want the first thing to happen but not the second, you have to use something to prevent it from happening."

I couldn't hold my laughter any more and started cracking up. If Percy noticed, he didn't show it.

"You can use a sort of rubber balloon to..."

That was it. I fell from the bed laughing. A sort of rubber balloon ? Percy certainly had a way to explain things. What a description, couldn't he just say condom ?

"It's not funny Ginevra." he scolded.

"I'm sorry Percy." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes and looking up at him. "What were you saying ? rubber balloon ?"

Percy glared at me for a sec, before continuing, "Anyway, it's called a condom."

Finally, we're getting somewhere.

"And what is the use of it ?" I asked, grinning again.

"Well." he said, getting all flustered again. "You put it, put it, put it on." he finished lamely.

"You put it on." I repeated, enjoying every minute of this talk. "On what exactly ?"

"YOU don't put it on." Percy continued. "The man puts it on."

"You still haven't told me where." I stated, hiding my grin again. Did he honestly think I didn't know this already ?

"He puts it on his, his thingy."

I burst out laughing again, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Why are you laughing ? This is serious." Percy snapped at me.

"I...can't ...breathe." I hiccupped.

**End flashback.**

_After that, he just stormed out of my room. I tried diary, oh gods I tried. But I just couldn't stop. I couldn't stop laughing and the tears kept coming. Hey, you can't blame me for laughing, can you ?_

_Anyway, tomorrow is the big day. I'll actually have to go bra-shopping with mum. Another embarrassing event, I'm sure. But that's for tomorrow. I'm going to sleep now, I'm dead tired._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Ginevra Weasley._


End file.
